espoir de réconciliation
by serena-angel
Summary: ONE-SHOT Dégoûtée de la vie, Hermione s’apprête à faire un geste fatal mais il y aura peut-être quelqu’un qui pourra la faire changer d’avis… HG-SR et LEMON J'attends vos reviews ;-)


Salut, voici ma première fic et j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Si vous voulez, je pourrai faire une suite.  
J'attend vos reviews avec impatience et je serai ravie d'y répondre. N'hésitez pas, j'ai besoin de connaître votre avis (je suis désolée pour celles qui m'en a déjà envoyé car j'ai effacé ma fic accidentellement. J'ai fait une fausse manip' sans le faire exprès et j'ai été obligé de la remettre).  
Je remercie Flogudule pour la correction et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

DISCLAIMER : Tout appartient à JKR sauf cette histoire et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec.Elle errait dans l'école comme une âme en peine, la mine blafarde et les yeux rouges, maudissant toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient sur cette terre, surtout lui. Elle en avait marre de cette vie, de sa vie ! Cette stupide vie qui n'était qu'une série de drames et de malheurs.  
Elle sentait avec soulagement qu'elle allait mettre fin à ce cauchemar sans plus tarder. Rien et ni personne ne l'empêcherai de le faire !  
Tandis qu'elle continuait à avancer, des larmes chaudes et salées se mirent à ruisseler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.  
Plus rien n'avait aucun sens pour elle. Même penser à ses amis ne lui faisait plus rien. Même plus un petit sourire, elle était déjà morte avant même d'avoir porté le coup fatal.  
Autrefois, ses amis lui apportaient joie et réconfort mais petit à petit, elle s'apercevait que c'était insuffisant.  
Maintenant, elle se sentait toute seule mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle l'avait toujours été.  
Des fois, parmi ceux qu'elle aimait, elle avait l'impression fugace qu'elle se trompait, qu'elle n'était pas seule. Malheureusement, cela ne restait qu'une simple impression. On est toujours seul même si on est très bien entouré, même si on rit aux éclats avec ceux qui nous ont chers, même si on est avec celui qu'on aime.  
La vie peut nous faire souffrir. Si belle mais si terrible à la fois !  
On ne se rend pas compte de cela quand on naît, tout innocent mais déjà sans défense, que la vie est une aventure de tous les jours. Il n'y a que les plus forts et les plus malins qui réussissent.  
  
Elle descendit les marches et traversa le hall, ne s'occupant pas des personnes qui se trouvaient là.  
Soudain, elle entendit vaguement au loin une voix familière l'appeler par son prénom.  
- Hermione !  
Sans s'en préoccuper, elle ne se retourna pas et continua son chemin. Ouvrant une des immenses portes en bois massif du château, elle sortit dans la nuit noire et glaciale.  
Elle s'en fichait de savoir si la personne l'avait suivie mais elle hâta le pas quand même.  
Au bout d'un moment, elle ralentit puis s'arrêta quelques instants pour écouter les alentours. Le silence régnait, troublé parfois par quelques hululements d'hiboux solitaires.  
Les ténèbres l'entouraient complètement. Les nuages cachaient complètement la lune et les seules lueurs qu'on voyait au loin étaient les fenêtres éclairées du château.  
En les contemplant, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ces derniers mois et surtout, à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec ce mec qui lui a brisé le coeur en mille morceaux. Celui qui lui avait fait découvrir l'amour et le bonheur d'avoir enfin quelqu'un qui la comprenait.  
Elle émit un petit rire nerveux. Qui aurait pu imaginer quelques temps avant, que la grande et intelligente Hermione Granger, la Miss Je-sais-tout de l'école, toujours première de sa classe, allait tomber amoureuse d'une personne aussi méprisante et froide en apparence mais, quand on apprenait à le connaître, c'était en fait quelqu'un de généreux et de sensible et qui lui ressemblait tellement ?!?  
Malheureusement, aujourd'hui, à cause de lui, elle était complètement déprimée et dégoûtée de la vie, ne voyant plus qu'une seule solution radicale pour que tout s'arrête : se donner la mort.  
Elle se demandait pourquoi elle lui avait fait entièrement confiance alors que cela n'avait servi à rien sauf à faire empirer les choses.  
  
Peu à peu, les ténèbres se dissipèrent. Les nuages laissèrent la place à un clair de lune.  
N'accordant pas d'attention à l'éclaircie, elle ravala ses larmes de colère et tournant le dos à la bâtisse, avança d'un pas décidé vers l'immense étendue d'eau qui allait être bientôt son tombeau.  
Si elle était restée encore un peu, elle aurait aperçu maintenant une silhouette imposante qui se découpait dans la lumière de l'entrée et qui commençait à courir dans sa direction.  
Arrivant sur la berge du lac, elle entra dans l'eau où la température avoisinait les 0C, sans un dernier regard derrière elle. Malgré ses habits, elle avait l'impression qu'on lui brûlait la peau des jambes tant l'eau était glaciale.  
A mesure qu'elle s'enfonçait, sa robe mouillée pesait de plus en plus lourd. Elle essaya de ne pas faire attention au froid et continua d'avancer quand une puissante main l'empoigna et la tira de toutes ses forces vers la terre ferme.  
Lorsqu'elle sentit cette présence, elle se débattit violemment mais ce fut peine perdue car la personne entourait fermement sa taille avec ses bras.  
Pendant quelques instants, il y eu un combat silencieux, Hermione essaya vainement de se libérer de cette emprisonnement et la personne de resserrer son étreinte.  
Après un long moment et, à bout de souffle, elle laissa tomber et entendit enfin la voix douce de son sauveur qui lui murmurait à l'oreille.  
- Hermione, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça !  
En reconnaissant le propriétaire de cette voix, elle tressaillit.  
Pourquoi c'était justement lui qui se trouvait ici ? Alors qu'elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui la surprenne.  
Elle resta silencieuse.  
- S'il te plait, dis-moi quelque chose !  
Décidant de ne pas lui répondre, elle sentit qu'il desserrait sa prise et elle en profita alors pour se dégager.  
Avant qu'il ne se rende compte, c'était trop tard. Elle lui avait envoyé un « Petrificus Totalus » et des minuscules cordes invisibles le ligotèrent, ne pouvant plus parler.  
Hermione regarda enfin l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'avait tant fait souffrir mais qui était aussi son maître de potions à Poudlard, Severus Rogue.  
Les yeux d'Hermione scintillaient et elle était dans une rage froide. Au bord des larmes, elle hurla et laissa éclater sa colère.  
- POURQUOI TU NE VEUX PAS ME LAISSER TRANQUILLE ? TOUJOURS A TE MELER DES AFFAIRES DES AUTRES !  
TU N'ES QU'UN GROS CONNARD, JE TE DETESTE !  
C'EST DE TA FAUTE SI JE VEUX MOURIR AUJOURD'HUI.  
Tu sais, je t'en veux toujours de m'avoir laisser tomber après tout ce qu'on a  
vécu ensemble.  
Pourtant, on s'entendait très bien et je te faisais confiance mais toi, tu as préféré t'enfuir en me donnant comme excuse bidon qu'on était trop différents.  
Le pire, c'est que je ne comprends pas du tout pourquoi tu m'as menti car on sait très bien tous les deux qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.  
Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais et tu n'es qu'un lâche !  
  
Tout à coup, ses jambes lâchèrent prise et elle s'écroula en sanglots par terre.  
- Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Je te hais, je te déteste ! Moi qui t'aimais !  
Elle pleurait maintenant de tout son saoul. Severus, impuissant, l'écouta. C'était une véritable torture pour lui. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la consoler. Maudit maléfice qui l'empêchait de bouger !  
Au fil des minutes, il sentit pourtant que les effets du sort commençaient à disparaître. Il attendit encore quelques instants qu'ils disparaissent complètement puis se leva en un éclair, alla s'agenouiller près d'Hermione et l'entoura de ses bras protecteurs.  
Elle n'avait plus du tout de force pour protester et se blottit comme un petit enfant contre Severus. Ils restèrent ainsi sans rien dire pendant une éternité.  
  
Sentant qu'Hermione se calma peu à peu, Severus décida de rompre le silence et  
lui dit avec une voix très tendre :  
- Je m'excuse de tout ce mal que je t'ai fait. Je m'en veux énormément et tu as  
raison, je ne suis qu'un lâche.  
Même si je veux m'en persuader le contraire, je t'aime toujours. Tu me manques  
terriblement mais après tout ce que je t'ai fait, je comprendrais très bien que  
tu ne veuilles plus de moi.  
Hermione leva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Pourquoi tu as fait ça justement ?  
Il attendit quelques instants avant de lui répondre.  
- Pour te protéger ! Je ne veux pas que Voldemort te fasses du mal à cause de moi. C'est trop dangereux de rester avec moi !  
Je m'en voudrai jusqu'à ma mort s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.  
C'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu qu'on se sépare. Je me disais que si j'arrivais à me faire détester de toi, tu m'oublierais plus facilement et que tu irais avec quelqu'un de plus jeune mais malheureusement, je me suis trompé et je regrette amèrement ce que je t'ai fait.  
Tu sais, je crois que je ne mérite pas ton amour et il faut mieux que tu m'oublies.  
Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore plus si je me fais tuer par Voldemort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un comme moi. S'il te plait,...  
- Chut, tais-toi ! prononça doucement Hermione qui avait mis un doigt sur la bouche de Severus pour l'empêcher de parler. Je veux que tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Je suis touchée par tout ce que tu viens de me dire mais pourquoi tu penses à cela ? Je t'aime Severus et je suis prête à prendre ce risque. C'est toi que je veux, je veux vivre avec toi.  
Si tu dois mourir avant moi, je voudrai être à tes côtés jusqu'à ton dernier souffle. Tant pis si je souffre après, j'aurai été heureuse d'avoir pu t'accompagner jusqu'à la fin.  
De toutes façons, le souffrance fait partie de la vie et des fois, ça vaut le coup mais tu peut-être sûr d'une chose, je ne te laisserai pas te faire tuer. Je serai toujours là pour toi !  
Malheureusement, si c'est moi qui me fais attaquer, tu sais très bien que je suis assez grande pour me défendre. Est-ce que je dois te rappeler qui est la meilleure élève en cours ?  
Il eu un sourire gêné et lui dit :  
- Non, non, ce n'est pas la peine ! C'est toi la meilleure mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose à cause de moi, je me le pardonnerais pas mais tu as raison, tu peux me faire confiance maintenant et si tu te fais attaquer, j'accourrai aussitôt.  
J'aurais trop peur de te perdre à nouveau et je vais tout faire pour regagner ta confiance.  
- Si tu veux commencer, embrasse-moi !  
  
En entendant cela, il ne se fit pas prier. Il avança sa tête et leurs lèvres se collèrent ensemble. Elles s'entrouvrirent pour laisser leur langue passer et se caresser délicatement puis ils rompirent le contact quelques instants.  
Les yeux toujours fermés, Hermione murmura dans un souffle :  
- Merci de m'avoir sauver la vie ! Je t'aime, Severus Rogue !  
Il rouvrit les yeux et caressa tendrement la joue d'Hermione avec sa main.  
- Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Je te demande pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait.  
Tout à l'heure, quand Harry est venu me prévenir que tu allais vraiment très mal et qu'il avait peur que tu fasses une bêtise, j'ai eu la plus belle peur de ma vie.  
Je suis trop nul, je n'aurai pas dû te faire souffrir comme je l'ai fait.  
De grosses larmes se mirent à perler au coin de ses yeux et à glisser le long de son visage.  
Hermione les essuya avec ses doigts.  
- Arrête, tu te fais du mal pour rien. Ce que t'as fait partait d'une bonne intention mais tu aurais pu me dire la vérité au lieu de me la cacher. Tu savais que tu pouvais m'en parler.  
Bon, cela n'empêche que ça arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs de temps en temps mais il faudrait à l'avenir qu'on aie confiance l'un envers l'autre.  
Enfin, comme je dis toujours, l'erreur est humaine !  
On n'a qu'à oublier tout et recommencer mais cette fois-là, il faudrait que tu te confies un peu plus à moi, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
Severus fit un sourire.  
- Oui, c'est une très bonne idée et tu peux être sûr que je ferai des efforts pour changer !  
- Et pour éviter que ça se reproduise, il faut qu'on aie confiance l'un en l'autre et aussi, qu'on s'entraide et qu'on avance ensemble.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai bien compris la leçon et je vais faire de mon mieux pour te rendre heureuse.  
Hermione, prudente, lui demanda quand même :  
- Est-ce que je peux enfin te faire confiance ?  
Severus ne fut pas du tout surpris qu'elle pose cette question et lui répondit avec un ton rassurant :  
- Je comprends tout à fait ton inquiétude et je peux t'assurer que je ne le referai plus. J'ai eu très peur ce soir et je n'ai vraiment pas envie que ça recommence. Je t'aime et je ne veux plus te perdre ! Je me suis aperçu trop tard que tu comptais énormément pour moi.  
Il s'interrompis quelques instants, songeur et reprit.  
- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose... Je sais que ce n'est pas trop le bon moment mais je sais aussi que si je ne te le demande pas tout de suite, je vais sûrement le regretter plus tard.  
Il prit ses mains et se lança :  
- Hermione Granger, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?  
Tout d'abord surprise, elle resta sans rien dire puis réalisant ce qu'il venait de lui demander, elle sauta à son cou, rayonnante.  
- Oui, bien sûr que je le veux ! Je t'aime trop !  
Elle recula sa tête et l'embrassa. Au début, le baiser était doux mais au fur et à mesure, il devenait plus fougueux et enflammé. Leurs langues se livraient un véritable combat.  
Hermione commençait à enlever sa robe mais il l'arrêta et lui dit entre deux baisers :  
- Pas ici ! On pourrait nous surprendre. Viens, on va dans mes appartements.  
Il se leva et l'aida à se relever. Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer au château main dans la main, mi-marchant, mi-courant.  
  
Ils arrivèrent dans le hall désert à cette heure-ci quand Hermione stoppa devant le Grand escalier de marbre.  
Severus, étonné, la regarda et lui demanda :  
- Bein, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?  
- Tu as bien dit tout à l'heure que c'était Harry qui t'avait prévenu ?  
- Oui, c'est bien lui. Pourquoi ?  
- J'aimerai aller le remercier. Sans lui, je ne serais plus là à l'heure actuelle.  
Avant qu'il ne réponde quoi que ce soit, elle s'avança et lui susurra à l'oreille :  
- Je fais vite et après, je serai toute à toi.  
Puis une dernière fois, elle l'embrassa langoureusement pour lui donner un avant-goût et commença à partir mais Severus la retient par la main.  
- Attends, tu le remerciera aussi de ma part et tu lui dira que j'aimerais qu'il soit mon témoin.  
- A mon avis, il ne refusera ça sous aucun prétexte. Tu peux lui faire confiance pour ce genre de chose.  
- Oh mais j'ai confiance en lui.  
Toujours en lui parlant, il l'attira vers lui et ajouta d'une voix sensuelle.  
- Dépêche-toi ! J'ai hâte d'être tout à l'heure et tu auras même une belle surprise en revenant.  
Il lui donna un tout dernier baiser et la laissa s'en aller à regret.  
Hermione partit en ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule fois et, avant de le perdre définitivement de vue, elle envoya un baiser imaginaire et Severus fit mine de l'attraper au vol.  
  
Enfin, elle prit la direction de la Salle commune de Gryffondor et, arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, donna le mot de passe.  
Elle entra et vit Harry endormit, affalé dans un fauteuil près du feu qui était maintenant éteint. Sur lui, un livre à moitié ouvert indiquait qu'il l'avait longuement attendue mais avait fini par sombrer dans un profond sommeil.  
Elle le regarda pendant quelques instants puis, pour ne pas le réveiller, elle lui écrivit un mot et le mit dans une de ses poches de sa robe.  
Avant de partir, elle lui jeta un dernier regard rempli de reconnaissance, passa la sortie et s'éloigna en courant vers les profondeurs de Poudlard.  
  
Elle arriva, essoufflée, dans le couloir où se trouvaient les appartements de son professeur chéri. Elle ralentit et marcha tout le long, le temps de reprendre son souffle.  
Devant l'entrée, elle essaya de se recoiffer en vitesse mais ses cheveux ne voulaient rien savoir puis frappa.  
- Tu peux entrer !  
Hermione ouvrit lentement la porte. Severus venait justement lui aussi de rentrer dans la pièce et de refermer la porte de sa chambre. Il alla à sa rencontre et l'embrassa tout en poussant la porte d'entrée avec son pied.  
Puis ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes après, haletants et elle en profita pour lui poser une question.  
- Merci beaucoup pour ton accueil mais je croyais que tu m'avais préparé quelque chose ?  
- Tu verras bien, petite curieuse !  
Puis reprenant un peu son sérieux, il lui demanda :  
- Sinon, tu as pu voir Harry ?  
- Oui mais il dormait. Je lui ai donc écrit une petite lettre dans laquelle j'ai dit que tout allait à merveille et je l'ai mis dans une de ses poches.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu as écrit dedans, ma puce ?  
Elle répondit avec un air mystérieux :  
- Ah, c'est un secret !  
- Bon, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux rien me dire.  
Severus avait répondu cela avec un ton un peu plus froid que d'habitude et recula d'un pas.  
- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te vexer.  
En entendant cela, Severus fit un sourire taquin et lui dit, amusé :  
- Mais non, je t'ai fait marcher et je peux même dire que tu as bien marché.  
Hermione fit semblant de bouder et une étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux puis elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et lança :  
- Si c'est comme ça, prépare-toi à souffrir !  
Sans crier gare, elle se jeta sur lui et commença à le chatouiller malgré ses protestations. S'ensuivit une longue bataille de chatouillis où chacun essayait d'avoir l'avantage sur l'autre.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, après avoir bien ri aux éclats et sans qu'il y ait de gagnants, ils s'étaient allongés sur le dos l'un à côté de l'autre tête-bêche et essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Severus tenant la main droite d'Hermione dans sa main gauche.  
Ils fixaient sans le voir le plafond et quelques minutes après, elle rompit le silence et demanda avec une voix coquine :  
- Si on allait se coucher, maintenant ?  
- Oui mais pas avant que je te montre ta surprise !  
Ils se levèrent ensemble et en passant, Severus en profita pour lui voler un baiser puis l'amena par la main devant la porte de la chambre et ajouta :  
- Mais avant de rentrer, j'aimerai que tu fermes les yeux.  
Puis prenant sa voix froide habituelle, dénuée de tout sentiment comme pendant ses cours, il déclara :  
- Et je ne veux pas de triche, Miss Granger !  
Hermione, amusée, répliqua avec un air de provocation :  
- Et qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire si je ne vous obéis pas, professeur ?  
- Vous verrez bien.  
- Faîtes attention, alors ! Je me ferai un plaisir de vous désobéir.  
Après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard gourmand, elle ferma enfin les yeux et, résistant quand même à la tentation, elle les garda fermés jusqu'au bout.  
Il la guida en douceur dans la chambre et lui dit :  
- Tu peux les rouvrir !  
  
Elle les ouvrit enfin et en découvrant l'intérieur de la pièce, elle eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle s'exclama dans un murmure :  
- C'est magnifique !  
Des petites bougies étaient installées un peu partout et elles diffusaient une lumière tamisée. Sur un guéridon était posé une réplique de vase antique avec dedans un immense bouquet de roses rouges et blanches et un parfum subtil de rose et de jasmin embaumait les lieux. Dans un coin, un violon ensorcelé planait et jouait un morceau très romantique.  
Enfin, à côté du lit où il y avait de très beaux draps en soie rouge se trouvait un bac à champagne avec sa bouteille.  
Severus vient doucement par derrière la prendre par la taille, l'embrassa délicatement dans le cou et chuchota à son oreille :  
- C'est pour toi ! Je suis heureux que tu deviennes un jour ma femme et la future mère de mes enfants.  
Je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare et je te garderai toujours avec moi. Je t'aime à la folie et avant de te rencontrer, je ne croyais pas que ça allait m'arriver à moi aussi.  
Tu as complètement bouleversé ma vie et je t'en suis éternellement reconnaissant.  
Après cette déclaration, Hermione ne put contenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Elle se retourna et enfouit sa tête dans la chaleur de son cou. Il l'enlaça tendrement et la laissa sangloter.  
Au bout d'un moment, elle releva sa tête et lui dit dans un hoquet.  
- C'est malin ! Tu m'as fait encore pleurer.  
Il essuya ses larmes avec le bout de ses doigts et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Il prit ensuite le menton d'Hermione, lui pencha la tête en arrière pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux et lui dit :  
- Mais cette fois-là, c'est pour une bonne chose.  
En entendant cela, elle fit un faible sourire.  
- Oui, tu as raison. Cette fois-là, c'est pour une bonne chose. Je t'aime Severus !  
- Moi aussi, ma Hermione.  
- Et je te pardonne pour ce que tu m'as fait.  
- Merci et j'espère que tu ne le regrettera pas.  
Ils s'embrassèrent tout en douceur, heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble et pour toujours.  
Puis Severus proposa après :  
- Si on prenait le champagne pour fêter ça ?  
- Oui, avec plaisir.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit puis il fit apparaître des coupes et en donna une à Hermione.  
Il entreprit d'ouvrir la bouteille et non sans mal, il réussit. Il en versa dans les coupes et quand elles furent remplies, s'asseya près de sa fiancée, son verre à la main.  
Avant de trinquer, il dit avec un grand sourire :  
- A nous deux ! Qu'on ne revive plus ça, à notre mariage et à notre avenir ensemble !  
- Oui et aussi à notre amour et à nos futurs enfants !  
Ils trinquèrent et tout en se faisant les yeux doux, il croisèrent ensemble leur bras droit et dégustèrent leur champagne.  
  
Quand ils eurent fini, ils posèrent leurs verres sans s'occuper de savoir où ils les mettaient et Severus commença à l'embrasser sensuellement dans son cou.  
Des frissons de plaisir la parcoururent et elle amorçait la descente sur le lit mais il la retient et lui murmura :  
- Attends, j'ai oublié quelque chose !  
Il se leva, contourna le lit mais voyant qu'elle le suivait discrètement du regard, il lui dit :  
- Tu ne regardes pas !  
Puis après avoir vérifier qu'elle ne lui jetait pas de coup d'oeil, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où se trouvait le vase. Il choisit une des plus belles roses rouges, la cacha derrière lui puis en arrivant devant elle, mit un genou à terre et lui offrit la fleur.  
- C'est pour toi car tu es la plus belle des femmes sur cette terre.  
- Merci beaucoup, Severus. Je t'adore !  
- Ne remercie pas, c'est la vérité ! Tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai rencontrée.  
Emue, elle la prit et sentit son parfum tandis qu'il se rasseyait à côté d'elle.  
- Elle sent trop bon !  
  
Soudain, elle l'enlaça tendrement puis ils se caressèrent mutuellement leur dos. Severus commença à lui faire des petits bisous un peu partout puis peu à peu, rempli de désir et de manque qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, les caresses devinrent un peu plus entreprenantes et les baisers plus fougueux jusqu'à ce que leurs habits devinrent un obstacle.  
Avec fièvre, ils les enlevèrent et Hermione, totalement nue, s'allongea sur le lit. Pendant un instant, Severus admira son corps splendide et avec un regard de prédateur, fit de même tout en veillant de ne pas l'écraser de tout son poids.  
Il prit ses seins pleinement dans les mains et entreprit de les malaxer puis en mit un dans sa bouche et suça le mamelon avec minutie. Il senti qu'elle s'arquait de plaisir sous lui et décida de poursuivre l'exploration de son corps.  
Il fit une multitude de petits baisers en partant de sa poitrine et il descendit de plus en plus bas jusqu'à son intimité.  
En arrivant, il se mit à la lécher scrupuleusement et elle commençait à faire de mouvements de va-et-vient, l'invitant à aller plus loin. Elle sentit une très forte chaleur dans son bas-ventre et qui n'attendais plus qu'à exploser.  
Voyant que ça devenait humide, il fit un passage et enfonça tout en douceur un puis deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Il donna le mouvement qui devenait de plus en plus rapide.  
Sous la vague de plaisir qu'il lui donnait, elle attrapa les draps et crispa ses mains dessus.  
Avant qu'elle n'explose, il s'arrêta et alla l'embrasser en pleine bouche puis se positionna et entra en douceur dans elle. Ils ne formèrent plus qu'un et s'accordèrent parfaitement ensemble dans le rythme puis dans un râle de plaisir, ils jouirent ensemble.  
Severus encore en elle, lui donna un petit baiser et lui dit :  
- Je t'aime, Hermione !  
- Moi aussi, Severus.  
Puis il se retira, se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et elle vint se blottir tout contre lui puis il tira les couvertures sur eux.  
  
Epuisés et heureux, ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre tandis que le jour commençait à poindre son nez et que, dans la tour de Gryffondor, une personne découvrit dans sa poche la lettre qui lui était destinée :  
  
« Très cher Harry,  
  
La vie est belle ! Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer mais je veux te dire qu'une seule chose : merci ! Merci d'être mon ami ! Merci de m'avoir soutenu quand je n'allais pas bien ! Merci de ne pas m'avoir tourné le dos quand je t'ai annoncé que j'aimais Severus Rogue ! Merci de l'avoir pardonné et d'être devenu son ami ! Merci d'être toujours là pour moi ! Je t'adore et reste tel que tu es. Ne change surtout pas !  
Oh, j'allais oublier la chose la plus importante : merci d'être dans ma vie et sans toi, je ne serai plus là à l'heure qu'il est.  
Je me suis aperçue tout à l'heure que je me trompais lourdement. Je ne suis plus seule au monde car je sais que tu seras toujours à mes côtés et Severus aussi.  
Tiens, au fait, en parlant de lui, il aimerait que tu sois son témoin. »  
  
En lisant ça, il se retient de crier de joie et à la place, un sourire rayonnant éclaira son visage qui ne le quitta plus pendant une bonne partie de la journée.  
  
« Je te raconterai toute l'histoire la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. Bon, je vais te laisser et je te dis encore un grand merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi !  
Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas une seule seconde pour venir me voir ! Je serai toujours là pour toi comme tu la été avec moi !  
  
Ta meilleure amie qui t'en sera toujours éternellement reconnaissante,  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. : la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue ! »  
  
FIN

9


End file.
